


A letter, from me to me, or rather you.

by frollica



Category: Andromeda Newton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frollica/pseuds/frollica
Summary: This is a letter written at the end of Alternate Lifestyles, 3rd book in the Andromeda Newton series, Andi writes to herself...





	A letter, from me to me, or rather you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andromedanewton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/gifts).



> Note:  
> I am not and will not pretend to be any sort of a writer. Having read many of the fanfics, and writings of Lisa M Hawkins, and also being lucky enough to consider her one of the bestest friends I could have, I thought I would try and step into her world a little bit, and write the letter that Andi mentions in Alternate Lifestyles. I therefore do not own any of the characters above, and have just borrowed them, again luckily enough with permission too. Should this reach any members of the public, then I hope they have enjoyed reading, what I enjoyed writing. Thanks :-)

Dear Andi,

Ok, so starting a letter to myself, that’s weird, though I’m sure this letter will no doubt seem even weirder.

Well I’m you, and you’re me, and I guess technically we are the same person, only of course with many differences as we will have both discovered this last week.

Where to start is the question, and possibly even why I am finding myself writing this in the first place? I guess, no, I know I wanted to explain a few things. I originally wrote this letter before those fuckwits told me they would explain to you, what and why this happened. So this is, if you like, my letter, take two.

I feel I should apologise for getting your shop blown to pieces, in my reality, I’m kinda good at having that sort of thing happening when I’m around. My store got taken down, when I took out a soul reaper. I didn’t see the store ’til after it was all boarded up, that was hard, to watch it get burnt to the ground, well, that was even harder, so yeah, I’m sorry that it happened. I loved that little shop, as much as I’m sure you love it too.

Something you will need a heads up on, or should that be a who? Anyway, you may very well be asked to attend a court hearing, regarding a certain Stefan Connor. Someone else I managed to piss off, twice. Let’s not forget his wife, I also upset her, hah, yeah ok, almightily pissed her off too. Again twice, go me. Yeah, I tend to piss people off without even trying as well at times. Anyway, back to Stefan. What can I say that will keep this brief? Our ancestor, Gia Newestone, cursed him, after he bought down the burning times. Oh and he was, or should that be is, a powerful warlock. He was cursed to live as a dragon, taking human form by killing other magickally powerful people, every century. In my reality, that person was me, I killed him, me and Tiernan that is. In your reality I was called to a murder scene, same scene, different victim. Basically I told Chief, that I’d, you, we (knew this letter would get weird), lived it. So because I killed him, the wife wanted revenge, hence the reality switch. What do I go and do? Oh yeah, piss her off again by getting him arrested in your reality. Told you I was good at it, without even trying see. It’s her we can thank for the switch, and all that came with it, in part at least.

Tiernan. Now there’s an apology that isn’t gonna make any difference, no matter who gives it in this or any world. I lived it, that pain, the hole, I felt that for days after in my side, even being with my Tiernan. That’s an apology I will never give. That you didn't have to feel that, that I could take that pain for you, I will not apologise for. Especially not now that you’ve been given a small glimpse into what lifemates can feel like. All the same, the fact that you will not get to live and experience the full impact lifemates can have, is hard, and for that again, I feel I should be saying sorry, after all, most of this would not have happened were it not for someone taking a disliking to me. It would appear there is a lot not to like about me….but anyway, despite the fact that those bastard fey sorcerers could have intervened, I am and always will be sorry for that great loss.

So, Mrs Newton - Sanchez, how did you get to be that lucky? Here, me and Rico? Yeah, never happened, well, it kind of did, once, but that’s another story. We have such a power clash, the best we will ever be, is best friends, not that I would swap what I have with Tiernan ever, but I still love, and always will do our Rico. I am however, still very much intrigued as to how it has worked so well for you both? Has he better control as an empath? Is he less of an empath? I’d love to know how you did it, you know, just for curiosities sake. Jade is so beautiful by the way.

Living as you, even though I was actually me, this last week, has left me with a lot of questions. Many no doubt that I’ll be unlikely to get any answers for. I’d like to think that I’m right in thinking it has done the same to you as well, I mean we are, more or less the same person, right? Just living slightly different lives, yeah, that’s putting it mildly. One difference I did notice, was that no-one knew you and Alex are royalty yet. Makes me wanna give you yet another heads up, or some advice at the very least. Me and my Alex, ‘came out’ earlier than we would have liked, but we chose to, to support Tiernan through some heavy shit he was facing. I have never been quite so unprepared for anything in my life. The press, the politics, and in my case, thanks again to Tiernan, the need of bodyguards, no more total alone time, not being able to go anywhere without being recognised and hounded, yeah that was hard to take. I knew I’d made the right choice, but yeah, it was harder than I had imagined.

I don’t know how different it will be for you, for starters you won’t be dating the, what did you call him? Oh yeah, hah, slut puppy playboy, fey lord of the city, and all that comes with that. Your store however, because I know you will get it up and running again, and I also know, being that we are who we are, you will want to keep working. I can’t say how easy that will be for you to keep doing. I recently opened a magickal supplies superstore, if you like, and I have to keep being reminded, that I can’t just go to work as I once used to. There are just too many people who want a piece of me in one way or another. Keep your store, but maybe get yourself a manager, someone you trust to run the store how we have always run it ourselves. Although I’m betting you’ll be stubborn enough to try and keep it going yourself in the first few days, because well, that’s just who we are. Ultimately, take it a day at a time, you will have good days, and you will have not so good days, but I know that Rico and Jade will get you through every single day, not to mention mum will be there for both you and Alex, she really is the best, huh?

It would appear that Fate, clearly has different things in mind for us, at least that is very much how it seems to have come across, from the differences in realities. Would you have met Tiernan? That is something we will sadly never find out. I am however going to assume that there are many similarities, even if they are reaching us at different stages of our lives, I’m pretty confident that you will likely face a fair few things that I have done more recently. Embrace who and what you can be. With the little tripwire trick you did for astral, that was neat by the way, I get the feeling you don't have any of the issues with astral travel as I do, let’s just say, a bad experience put me off for a long time. Embrace who you are, don't be afraid, we are more then capable of being the best we can and I know we will be.

Going home to the Seelie court, and fey politics, oh boy, now, I’ve gotta try not to scare or worry you. The best bit of advice I could give you here is to talk to Slevin, there is plenty he can help you and Alex with, court etiquette, politics, do’s and don’t do’s. This is all assuming of course, that you haven’t already been talking to him. Get used to meeting a lot of people, mostly family, but there are lots, and even then I think I am understating. Without scaring you, my experience at the courts, wasn’t a great one. That is however down to just a handful of people. Be wary of Acanthe, Oberon’s sister, (Pops) her son Xerxes, and his son Llewelyn. I have no idea if they will be as unhappy with you being back at the courts, as they were with me being back, in this reality. But hey, just incase, have your wits about you.

Oh, and get Alex to meditate with or without you, between you, me and this bit of paper, he can communicate with you telepathically. I know right? Alex meditating? Never mind the fact that you have to convince him to tap into powers he doesn't think or know he has, but trust me on this one, I reckon, if my Alex can do it, your Alex can do it, and hey, he’s our twin right? No matter the reality. Easy as. You’ll thank me for it when you do go to the courts.

Will this letter ever reach you? Who the hell knows. Maybe I’ll call in a favour from those poor excuse for fey that let all the bad stuff happen, and get them to pass this on to you. Maybe it’ll just sit in a drawer for years to come. I’ve come to learnt, that what will be will be.

Embrace who and what you will become, be the best mother, wife, daughter and sister I know you can and will be.

Remember, even us princesses swear from time to time, so fuckity fuck fuck!!

Look after yourself. Lots of love.

Andi

Blessed be.


End file.
